Untitled band
by katzneko
Summary: I didn't stop my running, I want them to stop chassing me first! The chassing and running begin when I refuse to join there school band. Oh yeah, Im Hatsune Miku. I refuse to join there club for some reasons. Please read this and to see what happen to me


Untitled Band : Prolouge

"AAHHH! GO AWAY!" I scream while running. Theres a group of FRIENDS Chassing me from tha back. "Please come back! Princess!" One of the them said. "Stop calling me that!" I shouted at them. I didn't stop my running, I want them to stop chassing me FIRST!

~Before that's happen~ "Im. Im. Meg..poid Gumi! Ni..ce.. To meet you!" Said the transfer student. Its been a week since I schooled here, but now theres a new student already? How fast. "Gumi you can sit there." The teacher point at a desk two blocks away from my sit. I dont even realize theres no one sitting there until now. "O..Okay." She walk to her desk. "Hi. Im to meet you, Gumi." The white hair boy that named 'Piko' greets her. "Ah, nice to meet you ..Piko-san." She say with a blush. She must be a shy girl. But.. Even she's a shy girl, She sure got friends so fast. Unlike me.  
>Im not shy as her but, I dont know how to makes friend. "huh.." I sigh.<p>

Recess.  
>I have eaten my lunch. And now I dont know where should I go... If I go back to class... Wait.. The student coucil wont aloud us go inside class during recess. They said that's because alot of people do something awful in the class while there alone. I wonder what's that 'awful' meant?<p>

I was sitting under a tree while waiting for the class to start. "Im bored.." I said, with a low voice. So bored, Hm.. Sluurpp! I bought a juice along with me. "AHH! Brain freeze! My brain! My brain! So cold! Stupid Ice! Melt already!" I was holding my forhead while angry at the ice in my juice. "Melt?" I said. "Melt? Melt..." I said it again and again. Something about 'melt'... I felt like I ever sing-. "Asa me..Ka same..te.."  
>I remembered! I know this song! Its my 10 years old song! "Kimi..ni..no.. Koto." I continued singing.<p>

Without noticing, I was being watched.

"I Found her.."

A slow..low voice come from somewhere. I turn as quick as I can. NO ONE there. Strange. I thought I heard something.  
>Tap!Tap! tap! Theres A running voice at the back. I turn again. Then, my eyes was like 'eh?' .<p>

"You're...You..re.. The ones in my class." She said. "Gumi.." I said so slowly so she didn't heard me. "You sure got a nice voice! Um.. Hatsune-san!" She said again. Theres a smile on her face. She know me? She know my name? That's makes me happy! Wait... Nice voice? Me? Is she the one who said 'I found her' ?  
>But, Its a voice of a boy. It could'nt be her. "Hatsune! I..like..like... I meant! You like to sing?" She looked excited. "Um.. Yes." I answer. "I loveeee to sing too!" She came more closer to me.<br>Um..uh?eh? Why is she so close?

"Let's be friends!" She hold my two hand with a smile. Friends? Fri...end? ...Ah...My mouth is wide open..."OKAY!" I said with a big smile on my face. Yeay. A new friend! Im so glad!

~A few days later~ (sorry I make this story goes fast, Gumi and Miku are now good friends!)

3.13 pm. "Hey Gumi, What's your favorite band? Or maybe a vocal.?" I asked her while I was tying my shoe. "Um... I like the band called Vocaloid." She said. "Hm? Who?" My eyes was an 'O' letter that time. What's a vocaloid?  
>"You dont know? Its the hitz band ever!" She said while her hands waving up and down like a kid. "Oh? Sor..Sorry.. I didn't know." I apologize to her. "Hey.. Hatsune. You wanted to know something?" "What?" "I kinda sad.. That.. Im the only vocaloid fans right now." She has a little sad face on her. But she just show me a smile. "Huh? What.. How come? Why you think-" I was trying to make her thinks something positif . And I tried to said something that doesn't make her think like that. "The vocaloid has grown apart." "wha..what?" "First they was really popular with their english vocaloids, Unique song, vocaloids from other country. But then, The fans wanted something new than that. Like, A nice Japan vocaloid. The fans has makes a riot over it. Since then, The vocaloid was no longer popular. Such a dumb fans there are." Gumi was angry as she said vocaloid were no more popular. "Gu..Gumi?" I hold her shoulder. "I.. will. try..to-" Before I finished my words, Gumi has spoken. "If they are the vocaloids fans, Why they maked that stupid riot? Now the Vocaloids was no longer alive!" Theres a one tear of drop fell from her cheeks. She's.. crying. The vocaloid is really importen to her.<p>

"THATS WHY!"

She rub her tear and begin talking. "I will try the best I can to makes the Vocaloid back! I will be the things they wanted! A great nice japan vocaloid!" She said that with... her thumbs up and a sweet smile on her face. "Gumi.. That's..so co-" I haven't finish my word(AGAIN?) she ran away with a blush. "BYE HATSUNE!" "HEY WAIT!Gumi!" I was left behind. I cant run and chase her. I think she needs some time alone.

I walk slowly out the school door. "Then I guest, Its time for me to go home." I said to myself.

"Not just yet."

This voice. Its fro..m.. Before! I turn to see who was it. "Ah. Gakupo-senpai?" Its my senior. He got a purple hair that is long~..(He kinda look like a samurai to me). "What do you want?" "You...Miku...Hatsune." He said with a grinning face. Wha.. WHAT? What did he ment? Oh dear...

_  
>Title of this story: Untitled Band Main character: Miku Hatsune Character in this story: Miku, Gumi, Piko, Gakupo, Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Rin, Len, Lily, Neru and Teto.(Maybe theres more. Not confirm about this)<br>By:Katzneko

Author note: Please review this story! If you like it! And tell me if it is good or not!


End file.
